


Varia

by Captain_Repression



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Repression/pseuds/Captain_Repression
Summary: A collection of scenes that either couldn't fit in the fic they were intended for, or were typed in the middle of a chat.Some SFW, some quite not.Mostly Eddie/Venom interactions, quality and sillyness varies.Now includes comics!





	1. Ficlets that came first, by the power of chronology

Eddie: Venom, what's with the name?

Venom: What?

E: Venom, Riot, and every of your compatriots' you ever mentioned, everybody has pretty edgy names, don't they?

V: My people is not born with a sense of individuality like you think of it. But when circumstances favour it, we learn it. When our identity begins affirming itself, then we may choose a name.

E: So... as literal teenagers?

V: Please never mention it again.

* * *

 

Eddie and Venom make out on the couch, all quiet. Venom is getting rather excited, and frankly, Eddie isn't complaining. But in a moment of passion, Venom's jaws open wide and close around Eddie's head, harder than he'd like. The man pulls at the tendrils supporting the embodied face, but its grip is too strong. He manages to mumble:  
"V I'm not comfortable with being in your damn mouth, what happens if you get overexcited and bite down?"  
The symbiote moves their exposed parts forward, now their teeth rest against Eddie's throat, and his head presses against the soft but rough insides of their throat. It's not clear how they can talk out loud with their mouth filled, but they do:  
"Your brain can survive several minutes without blood flow. I can heal you faster than that."  
Eddie is not reassured by the confidence in this statement.  
"Why are you so certain about that? Did this... did this happen before?"  
Something like a chuckle rumbled.  
"Every night."  
Everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

Eddie: What's your favourite part of my body?

Venom: Left subclaviar artery.

E: That's the _least_ entertaining answer possible.

* * *

 

Eddie: Hey, you know how you just molded your face in front of me when you introduced yourself to me? You don't do that a lot, I think I'd like to look at you in the eyes more often.

Venom: There are reasons not to do this too often.

E: Why? Is it difficult? Are you self-conscious about it?

V: The difficulty is manageable. It does take a concentration effort to produce such a detailed shape without the support of a host's physical structure.

E: So you usually use my bones and flesh as a scaffolding, but to show up separately it's more like artistic shapeshifting?

V: Yes.

E: Show me.

Venom chooses to indulge him, and so fine tendrils coil together in front of him, soon forming a familiar grinning mask. Eddie delicately places his hands on either sides of it.

E: That means even if you look solid, you're mostly goo right now, that means...

Eddie brings his hands together, squishing the head like a stress ball. Black ooze bulges between his fingers, the remainder of facial features stretched and twisted grotesquely. The fluid being hastily retreats inside him.

E: You're squishy!

V: This was exactly the reason not to do it again.

* * *

 

 Eddie wakes up to see his alien friend quietly exploring his naked skin. He feels self-conscious and wants to stop him, but tells himself, if his body is his symbiote's home, he should allow them to be familiar with it. When they reach his crotch though, he can't help but protest. The exposed slime coalesce and forms a smaller version of its head to talk back, unfortunately at the spot it was currently focused on. Eddie nearly freezes in horror but manages to say:

"Ok, lets just not form a face on my dick. I'll probably die on the spot if I see it open up to talk."

Venom doesn't mind moving somewhere else to save their host's sanity, but before doing so, a fly happens to pass temptingly close. Eddie was being melodramatic again saying he'd die, seeing his dick open up and swallow a fly merely made him faint.

* * *

 

Avengers Meeting, or, In Which we Gratuitously Diss Tony

Nick Fury: Alright everyone, I called this meeting to discuss the possibility of including Mr Venom into our team. Please take a seat Mr Brock.

Everybody turns towards the door as Eddie Brock enters, followed by Tony Stark, who was not supposed to make an entrance but happened to be late. Brock picks a chair.

Stark: That's my chair.

Fury: Sharing is caring, Tony.

Stark: It has my posture cushion, it's important to take care of my back at my age!

Fury: Just sit down, Tony.

Fury: Thanks for being with us today, Brock. As we discussed, we consider your... partnership? ...qualifies for joining the Avengers, but I prefer to let the members get a say before I take my final decision. Can you call in your friend please? This concerns both of you.

Brock shrugs and lets his symbiote cover him. They make themselves particularly large and scary, to impress the current company. Their buttocks are actually wider than the space between the armrests and the chair is twisted apart. Their fast reflexes spare them a disgraceful fall, and instead they stand in a predatory lurch, turning their head left and right, jaws gaping, squinted eyes taking in the surprised, scared and, oddly, pleased reactions to their appearance. Some would be upset to be seen as a monster, but the alien was rather happy to make such an impression.

Stark: MY CHAIR!

Fury: Mr Venom here will answer any question you may have after reading their file. You did read the documents before the meeting, right?

Fury frowns at Stark, knowing very well he did not do his homework.

Rogers: I have a few concerns over outlooks.

Banner: Now please, lets leave looks out of it, we can't help how we're made.

Venom: Actually we can shapeshift, we could look different, if we needed to.

Banner: Yet you choose to look like this?

Venom: (long, happy groan)

Banner: ...Okay... Well you look marginally better than Tony anyway.

Rogers: Actually I was thinking about the eating people bit. We're soldiers here, we are called to kill to protect the public sometimes, but... eating bad guys? Really?

Venom: Waste not want not.

Fury: This is a serious concern, actually. We don't want the public to fear us. A huge - I'm sorry to say - monster, biting people's head off and looking like they're enjoying it, that might cause civilians to think they're next.

Venom: A gun can miss, and a stray bullet kills at random. We can't miss with our very own FACE. Superheroes are known to cause great collateral damage, our close-up fighting style is actually on the safer end.

Fury: A good point. I don't expect them to drag us into another self-driving-armor-related lawsuit.

Stark: The concept was sound! The hostile object detection AI did great at the test range!

Fury: It shot at falling leaves, Tony. Two houses burned down.

Rogers: Alright, I take back my comment about outlooks. We have terrible outlooks to begin with.

Romanov: Do you need to stay suited up throughout a whole operation or can you switch easily? I'm thinking about transportation issues, I've taken rides next to giant teammates before and I'm still getting van-related nightmares.

Venom: We can change in seconds. Eddie enjoys the sensation actually. He enjoys it a lot. He smells a little sweaty if we do it too many times in a row.

Romanov: Sweaty? Precious, we won't even notice over someone who walks straight from their workshop to an operation site without showering. Once you've smelled the mixture of sweat, oil, solvents, hydraulic fluid and heated metal from a man in a power armor, nobody else registers as stinky ever again.

Lang: Does that mean I...?

Romanov: Naw you're fine.

Parker: That's true though, Tony's tinkering is bad for hygiene. Forget the smell, his skin is damaged something special. I try to get him to moisturise but he's all working in grease and metal filings, washing his hands in that awful grease soap, and then going back getting more grease on himself. I bought him lotion for his birthday and he didn't even use it, his hands are like sandpaper! SANDPAPER!

Strange: Damnit Tony, you made the spider boy cry!

Thor: Our new friend doesn't have that problem.

Thor leans and pats Venom on the thigh. Three, four, five times. More than necessary, but hmm that goo is amazingly soft and firm and has an hypnotising jiggle. Thor realises everybody is staring.

Thor: This is the most wonderfully moisturised skin I've ever felt.

Parker reaches to feel it too and is immediately cheered up.

Parker: That's true Tony, this is like the platonic ideal of moisturising, you can look up to that.

Fury: If nobody has actual objections, I think we can call this meeting over before it gets weird. We still have the room for another hour, you can stick around and get to know each others. I bought some doughnuts, I'll have them brought in now. Brock, Venom, welcome aboard.

Venom walked over to Nick Fury and gave him a big tight hug. The man stiffened, then relaxed.

Fury: Wow you really are perfectly moisturised. 

* * *

 

Venom is growing frustrated with how few of his friends Eddie is willing to introduce them. They are an inextricable part of each other's live by now, it is becoming a little hurtful to be kept out of his social life. One day, while Eddie is chatting with an old friend, Venom decides to force things, and shows themselves as a small, unthreatening tentacle snaking out of Eddie's collar. After the friend has clearly noticed it, they form a minimalistic head, small and smooth, much less threatening than they could have, certainly!

"Aw come on! You can't just pop up like that and freak people out!"

**"You should have introduced us, you had plenty of time."**

The friend was definitely stunned at that point: "Did your weird snake just talk?"

"See? That's freaky! Get back in there!"

The friend was further unsettled by the fact that as Eddie tried to wrestle his strange pet back into hiding, he was not trying to stuff it back in his coat, but to press it into his skin. Even worse, in some spots, it seemed to work.

"I don't want you to freak my friends out, ok? Just. Get. Back. In. There."

With that, he grabbed the little head and shoved it in his mouth. Venom gave up - they would not be part of this social interaction no matter what - and went along; the throat was a pretty quick way in after all.

The friend was slowly stepping away now. Eddie was just freaking them out.

* * *

 

Goo fucking I:

After too many parasite jokes, Venom was feeling an urge to prove that they were able to do things independently. So when Eddie fell asleep on the couch, they carefully left his body and crawled to the kitchen to try and make him a treat. It was difficult, while their tentacles were nimble, on their own they had no strength, and simply staying this way was painful. But they were, if nothing else, persistent.

Meanwhile, Eddie woke up and immediately felt the absence. Alarmed, he started looking around, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the dark goo sprawling on the kitchen counter. He reached for it, and found it stickier than usual.

"Oh so that's how you want to be?"

Soon he had gathered up large handfuls of the stuff and was doing rather amorous things to it. That's when the symbiote climbed back from under the counter with the finally greased pan (YOU try handling crisco in goo form if you think you'd do better!)  and stopped, hurt and outraged:

"My brownie mix! D:"

* * *

 

Goo fucking II:

(This one relies on the fan theory according to which, when merged, Eddie is "dissolved" into Venom and that's how they can alter their size and shape without hurting him.)

They've tried to be intimate in many ways already, but had more yet to explore. This time, they would merge totally, and work from there. Becoming one was already a strongly sensual experience, it didn't take much to make it erotic.

They twisted in strange ways, both controlling the body without trying to stop the other from doing the same, limbs sometimes moving at cross-purpose. They would have offered quite an odd spectacle, had they been in public. Their clumsiness itself had something exciting, they didn't know if the next touch would feel like a caress or a claw, sudden sharp pains melted into the warmth of their healing, erratic tendrils would hug or bind or trip... As they lost themselves in the sensations, Venom let go of their humanoid form, began to flow around and through themselves, gradually melting into something almost liquid. It would be difficult to describe their climax, it was recognisable as pleasure, but with such an alien texture to it that it was also something entirely different. They then relaxed, falling softly onto the floor, without pulling themselves back into any recognisable shape.

Eddie recovered first and attempted to get up, but couldn't find out how to move his legs. He felt the light around him, but didn't really have any eyes. The symbiote was still thoroughly mixed with him, and felt healthy and content, nocause for worry, but also fast asleep, and Eddie did not know how to reshape his body without their intervention. He did not know how to move a liquid body either; attempts to raise from the floor only created chaotic little ripples, and when he tried to extrude tentacles - his friend made it look so easy - he only pushed out shivering little things, no longer than an inch, that curled back and melted a few seconds later. He'd be pretty useless as long as this lasted, it looked like.

But he was in no pain, in fact he felt rather relaxed, and he knew that he would be released as soon as his other would wake up. He was safe. So he gave up trying to get out, and instead drew himself towards the drowsy mind he felt with his. Just as their body were fused, he reached for their thoughts and let them blend, not trying to keep track of which were his own, and spent the night in a strange, shared dream.

* * *

 

"Eddie... your body has many holes, and most of them don't have teeth. What's the deal???"

"I don't know dear. That's how it is."

"Don't worry, this is an easy fix for me!"

"NO!!"

 


	2. The new ficlets, that came after the ones before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More mini-fics, this time with pictures!

I have no explanation for this aside from gratuitously deciding that Venom would look handsome in a business suit. You decide if I was right:

* * *

Venom is crouching in an alley behind a building. Nobody they're allowed to eat (yet) is expected to be in, but Eddie wants to spy and it's going to be dangerous. They're keeping him tightly wrapped in their mass for now, reluctant to let him expose himself without their constant protection. Eventually, Eddie's voice erupts into their thoughts:  
"Alright, then, what if we used your shapeshifting to blend in? We could look like someone who actually belongs there, and even if it's not convincing, at least they won't be able to recognise me."  
They had never tried using shapeshifting that way. This level of precision would be tricky, but there was a first time for everything. They would try.  
First, they slid a thin tendril under the door, they had to know what they should look like to go unnoticed. After finding what they were looking for, they pulled back that tendril, pulling a thin square along. It fit under the door easily.  
As they picked it up, Eddie finally saw it clearly.  
"Oh don't tell me that's your plan?"  
Venom's face took a self satisfied expression as they adjusted the "Staff" name tag onto their otherwise unchanged chest. 

* * *

* * *

"Fridge is empty, time to go grocery shopping. Any menu suggestions, Love?"  
"Eggplant, with cheese."  
"Really? That's entirely outside your usual tastes. Are you sure you're not pregnant?"  
"I would need to be pretty distracted not to notice, Eddie, I can tell... oh. Oh wait."  
"WHAT???"  
"I certainly had lost track of my hormonal cycle. There were this many distractions after all."  
"WHAAAAT???"  
"We're not pregnant. But..."  
"Please let this be some kind of alien 'this time of the month'. I'll scream a lot but I'd prefer it all things considered."  
"I may have produced an offspring. It may have detached without us feeling it. Do not be alarmed, our young require very little care in their infancy. It probably dropped when we passed close to a suitable host and will incubate without harming it much. When it grows old enough to begin interacting with them, it should cause enough disturbance for us to track easily."  
"Great, so until then anybody could be walking around with an impressionable baby symbiote that they could manipulate to do any twisted thing they want?"  
"Eddie, you made a good point that the majority of humans are good people, and we rarely interact with the really bad ones outside of eating their brains. The baby is probably discovering the world through the eyes of a socially responsible, quiet, vaguely neurotic Californian."  
"And if they're not?"  
"Then they should cause an upset even sooner, and we'll rescue them before the harm is irreversible. Honestly, the only way I can see this getting out of hand is if they're inside a complete psycho and somewhere secluded enough for no one to notice chaotic behaviour for months. How likely does that sound?"  
"Right, we can probably handle this."  
Meanwhile, in his cell, Cletus puts his hand over his chest. He was feeling that odd little twitch again.

* * *

Question: how long can that tongue get anyway? What would it be good for past a certain point?  
Answer:  


* * *

I wrote this scene for Girls' Night but ended up not using it to preserve the fic's SFW nature:

Anne worried about the symbiote feeling claustrophobic in her body. After all, she was so much smaller than Eddie. But when she inquired, the answer was reassuring:  
"Do not worry, I require little actual space. In fact, your body is rather welcoming, it even has a specialised organ to host a smaller organism, Eddie doesn't have that."  
"STAY THE HELL OUT OF THERE!!!"  
She yelled, but quickly softened as another thought struck.  
"Unless... endometrium is just nutrients to you, right? I mean..."  
Dan was not letting this conversation just happen:  
"Anne, are you trying to talk Venom into eating periods?"

* * *

I thought this scene for Girls' Night but forgot to write it in:

"Don't worry Eddie, we're not going to eat any more people." Anne promised, actually meaning it. "I know the last time we took out those scabs, but I've had second thoughts about that."  
Eddie was briefly reassured, but soon clicked:  
"Second thoughts, and then third thoughts, and fourth thoughts, and twentieth thoughts, right? Just, thinking about whom it's right to eat over and over? And every time, the list gets longer?"  
Anne couldn't seriously object without lying.

* * *

* * *

"Do you regret stopping Riot sometimes? You saved us all, but you'll never see your people again."  
Eddie felt his friend shift uncomfortably before answering.  
"Yes. Sometimes I miss my planet. But I do not want it to take over yours."  
"So you love your motherland but hate its imperialism?"  
"I know this might be difficult to understand."  
"Buddy, I AM an American."

* * *

Venom was crouching silently in the shadow of a billboard. They could take in a good part of the neighbourhood from this spot, while being nearly invisible from the street. Looking after the area made Eddie feel good, like a hero, and occasionally, they got a treat of the crunchier type out of it. Even when nothing happened, when they spent their time waiting, they enjoyed those evenings, simply doing something as one, simply being. Venom's claw reached up, while the alien was focused on the sunset-light-bathed city, and poked its own face painfully. Again. The monster grunted in frustration. Those evenings would get even more pleasant after they get Eddie to kick his nose-picking habit.

* * *

* * *

Eddie wakes up to see V has taken a partial form to use the laptop to kill time during the night. Nothing unusual so far. But their face has an unmistakable expression of sadness.  
E: What's wrong, did you read some bad news?  
V: I took online quizzes, I don't think we're as compatible as I thought.  
E: Those quizzes are nonsense, for the most part.  
V: Eddie, I'm a Ravenclaw and you're a Hufflepuff!  
E: Oh no this is serious!


End file.
